Jail RoundUp
by Naruto396
Summary: Danny has to capture these certain 3 ghost on a deal he made with Walker but of course there is something Walker's up too. But Danny don't care because there is a couple rewards . . .
1. Rewards

Danny thought he would go in the ghost zone to get troubles of his mind.

But all of a sudden he saw Walker's Ghost Police.

Why are they here?, wondered Danny.

The Ghost Police spotted him and went towards him.

They grabbed him mysteriously while Danny was yelling, "Let me go!"

They was silence as they were dragging him.

Danny was wondering why he couldn't escape because after all he was Danny Phantom.

You could say he thought a high opinion of himself.

He was getting mad at the constant quiet until finally it looked as if they had reached the Ghost Police's destination.

He looked at the amazingly Ghost Zone official Jail.

He knew that Walker thought a high opinion of himself more than Danny did himself.

The Ghost Police pulled open a set of keys and cursed ass they dropped them.

Then when the clumsily police finally opened the door he spotted Walker standing at a ghost in his prison yelling and torturing him in disgust.

Danny tried to escape out of the cuffs to help the beast but Walker had nearly killed it when they sat down so Danny instead glared at Walker for a brief moment.

"What do you want Walker.", Danny spat.

"Well my henchman actually caught you.", Walker amused.

"You can leave now boys."

The Police left with pleasure.

"Okay Danny you have been capturing ghost for quite some time now haven't you??"

"What's it to ya."

Walker grinned...

"Well Danny I would like to have a little agreement with you.",

Danny almost laughed but let him carry on.

...So Danny tell me what you think when I tell you."

Danny could tell he was doing everything he could from saying something like that's against the rules.

... there have been 3 ghost that have escaped out my prison by cleverness and careless henchman so I would like you to go get them for me and bring them back but please look at the posters back there and think about it."

Danny saw Walker bite his lip for it was killing him to be so nice.

Danny looked at the 3 posters on the wall.

There was a picture of the Lunch Lady Ghost and below it $500.

There was also a picture of Spectras and below it $1000

Then there was a picture of Ember and below it **$2000**

Wow thought Danny it was a darn tooting deal for the rewards of the ghost Danny got so carried away that he shook Walker's hand and agreed and took off.

Walker smiled as Danny left and then he went back to torturing his prisoners by throwing cans and forks and knives at them as they are chained up.

The creatue barely looked up at Walker.


	2. The Lookout

Danny was just so happy with all the money that was going to poor on him.

Still it bothered him not knowing what Walker was up too but that was not about to stop him.

He rushed out of the ghost zone and went upstairs.

He noticed his parents weren't there but he knew why...

They were mad at him so much they probably went in the den.

Danny stared out the window and saw the clouds.

He was wondering if they were after all still mad at him.

All that he did was yell at them for getting in the way when he almost caught a Vortex.

They were left clueless to think about why he yelled at them so they sent him into his room and that's when he went in the ghost zone.

They still didn't know he was half ghost and Danny did not intend to tell them.

Somebody by now must have caught him because the weather had been crystal clear.

He fell asleep gazing from under his blanket.

The next morning he went to school on feet.

He opened the door to find everyone gloomy and sad faced.

Well Spectras must've been here.

He looked at a girl from London that walked by.

She stood in front of him and started saying, "Why dis everyone so deprezzed. Der iz no one in here happy' buz me ad yuo'. Yet your zister iz zo happy' and joyzful oz wonderz. Dis school' is yet ztrange an' weird so why' iz diz..."

Danny pretended that he didn't hear her and walked away.

He went to his home room.

Then when the class was over he went to the cafeteria.

There stood the Lunch Lady Ghost as she asked him, "Would you like some pie"in her usual voice.

-----SORRY ABOUT THIS BAD CHAPTER BUT PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! ---------------THIS WILL BE THE ONLY BAD CHAPTER!!!!!-------------


	3. A Meaty Situation

"Are you lost little boy?"asked the Lunch Lady Ghost.

Danny answered by throwing beams at her.

She grew mad and said, "Well too bad boys like you should be at home not in the cafeteria!"

She zoomed around Danny starting a little tornado of meat which threw him across the room.

Danny changed ghost and fought.

He went towards her but she blocked him with a shield.

Danny was dripping blood from his mouth.

He spat out and rushed towards her again but that was a mistake.

She punched him in the mouth where he was bleeding and a tiny bits of blood got into her fist.

Danny noticed where he was bleeding.

She just knocked out his last baby tooth.

He was going to thank her because it was embarrassing being the only one in his class with a baby tooth he couldn't pull out.

He instead got angry and punched her again but he couldn't because of the meaty shield that blocked her.

She laughed as Danny knocked his head against the wall.

"I will exterminate you ghost kid!",said the Lunch Lady Ghost.

She then fired a scoop of meat at him.

It got Danny and he was stuck against the wall.

Then the Lunch Lady Ghost threw a stove at him which Danny had to use a ghostly wail to destroy it.

Then he froze the meat around him and he destroyed it.

Danny thought of an idea.

He flew around the Lunch Lady Ghost and caused a little tornado with her in it.

Danny used ice beams to freeze the tornado and he grabbed it and threw it against the stove.

He noticed that it was still not enough to beat her.

She grabbed him and threw him against the stove which hit his head.

He nearly blacked out when he saw her throwing more meat at him.

That was it.

He used a ghostly wail.

It knocked her against the stove and she did black out.

He used the thermos to suck her up.

Just then someone opened the door.

Danny changed back to his human form.

It was Mr.Lancer.

"Danny detention and be cleaning up the kitchen.",said Mrk.Lancer as he walked off.


	4. The Fenton Cuffs

Danny did just that.

He was even angrier when he saw that Dash is the one that caught him.

He was so angry.

All's that was in his mind was 1 down 2 to go.

Tucker and Sam was helping him clean when Mr.Lancer wasn't around.

He thought that he was going to get done in a jiffy but it turned into 7:00 when he did.

He walked home.

"Honey why are you here this late.",asked Maddie.

He didn't answer.

He just walked into the kitchen heading towards his room with a full thermos.

He got stopped by his dad Jack.

"Hey son, look at my new invention.",said Jack.

He heard Maddie call out, "Our new invention!"

Danny looked at it.

It looked like pair of cuffs.

He asked what does it do.

"You put it around a ghost and it can't move. Of course you put it around there hands."

He put it in Danny's hands.

Danny went upstairs.

He looked at the cuffs that Jack named the Fenton Cuffs.

Then he went to bed in ease.

Sorry about the short chapter next one will be longer to make up for this one!


	5. Spectras

The next day at school he was going through the hall and noticed everyone was as glum as ever which made Danny think Spectras must've been here but still he could not understand why Jazz was always so happy because she had to see Spectras too but I guess you can't make a Jazz gloomy thought Danny.

He spotted Spectras in the teacher's lounge and wondered why Spectras hangs around the school so much because Danny wished he didn't have to go to school.

He walked in there and hit her in the face when she was off guard...

Danny noticed then that it was not Spectras it was the vice principal.

"DANNY FENTON YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR A WEEK!"

Danny ran out of the lounge as fast as he could.

Then he saw the real Spectras.

She was going out of a room in time for Danny to change form and smack her in the jaw.

This time it was the real thing.

Spectras coughed and punched him against the ceiling.

"Well, Well, Well, look what the cat dragged in. Your too late ghostkid as soon as they use the microphone in the Animity Park Dance the whole Animity Park will be so lazy and glum and I will get all the power! Hahahahahahahahhaha and there is no way of stopping me haha!" Spectras said.

"How about now!"

Danny launched himself in the air and frowned.

He kicked Spectras and she went flying out the window.

Danny rushed to the microphone and grabbed it.

He broke it.

Spectras grew and grew with strength.

"Silly ghost kid I was just lying! I wanted you to destroy it! Haha! It was where I was harvesting my strength and only you can destroy it. Hahahahahahahahahaahah!"

Spectras looked as though she was so powerful her veins popped out and her blood was increased ten full.

Wow thought Danny.

That was kind of silly.

I mean why would Spectras even need to harvest her strength...

Spectras was growing strength every minute so Danny had to do something.

Then Spectras had all of her strength.

It looked as though she had mutated from young to super woman.

She had her hair sticking up in a curve.

She had pure soft white skin with not a scratch on it.

She was wearing dark shady eyeshadow.

Her legs and arms were as skinny as could be.

And you could see her energy flowing from her blood.

She smiled and with the blink of an eye Danny was knocked against the floor.

He didn't even see her.

Just then a bang had came threw the window.

Valerie in her ghost hunting suit and equipment had come barging in.

She screamed, "Now time to help you for once ghostkid!"

She shot plasma rays out of her ray gun.

You couldn't see it but Spectras had run across the room dodging the attacks and knocked Valerie off the roof.

But luckily her flying disc had saved her and she flew back up.

She got out a grenade ghost launcher 2000 and started using it.

After the explosion that Danny had to dodge he heard Spctras laugh and say, "Is this the best you can do."

She punched Valerie in the leg witch made her trip but Spectras caught her and threw her against Danny laughing in ambition.

Danny tried to reason with Valerie saying we will work together and Valerie said, "Oh she should be here in 5 4 3 2 1"

Danny thought who?

Then all of a sudden a familiar short stranger broke threw the window.

It was Daniel.

She leaped on Danny's side.

Danny felt relieved now.

He was thinking why it was taking this much to beat Spectras.

He thought of an idea he told the rest of them.

Valerie went up to Spectras.

Spectras ran towards her and Valerie caught her.

"NOW GUYS, I CANT HOLD HER MUCH LONGER!"

Danni and Danny used a huge plasma ray.

For amusement Spectras used her pinkish beam of light which hit Danni.

Danny looked down at Danni.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me Danny beat her..." Danni muttered.

Danny looked at the scar on Danni.

It was deep.

So deep he hoped it hadn't killed her because the wound was on her chest.

He quit worrying and looked at Spectras laughing.

She loved it that Danni was going to die if no way to save her.

She laughed and smiled with amusement.

Danny felt angry.

He got so angry that he used a ghostly wail that was louder and stronger than anything he had ever done.

It hit Spectras and Valerie.

Now Valerie lay on the floor half-dead and half-alive.

He looked at Spectras and found not a scratch on her.


	6. Have A Bad Day

"Danny Phantom who could not save his friends hmm I wonder what would happen if I did this to his family. . ."

She flew out of the window crushing everything in her path.

Danny shivered and panicked.

He grabbed Danni who was not breathing and Valerie who was half way- dead.

He flew out chasing Spectras thinking that if he was really this weak did he need sacrifices for him.

He let a tear drop off his face as he stared at Danni.

Spectras was halfway to there house when Danny caught up with Spectras.

She stopped in utterly amusement wishing for even more fun of the dead.

After all she thought Danny Phantom can't beat me with this power.

Danny flew as fast as he could in to his house in the ghost zone and out carrying someone with him.

Spectras waited for him.

She knew that nothing could destroy her.

Danny breathing heavy carried Clock Work with him.

"Danny you do not need my help for it is against the law of time. After all I can't help you for it would be a disgrace but I guess .. .what the observers don't know won't hurt them. After all they said I was too watch over you now after you defeated your evil side.", Clockwork talked.

" Yeah yeah yeah enough chit chat", said Spectras, "Lets get started because there is no way you can surpass my strength no way."

Clockwork laughed and said, "Let me and you duel then Mrs.Spectras and lets see who's power will surpass who shall we."

Spectras got off her knees and kicked him in his waist.

But when she did Clockwork slowly disappeared.

Before Spectras even had time to think she was punched in the lip with a metal fist which made her lip bleed.

She was shocked and then all of a sudden she couldn't move.

"You would be surprised what I can and can not do Mrs.Spectras."

Suddenly the ground split and Spectras was left trying to hang on to the groung.

"Danny I believe this is where you catch her."

Danny was amazed and nodded.

He grabbed the thermos and used it to suck Spectras in the thermos.

Then Spectras screamed and went into the thermos.

Danny was relieved.

He asked Clockwork to restore his friends.

"Sorry Danny but no ghost can cure the dead but I will try since they are not dead."

He used his powers to restore them to life.

They both started breathing and got up.

There wounds were healed and they were happy.

"What do you know my powers seem to amaze me sometimes too..."

Just then Clockwork felt ill he fell to the floor.

"What is it!",asked Danny.

Clockwork breathed out two words.

"Ghost zone...'"

Of course Danny thought he had been out of the ghost zone so long and had used so much power.

No ghost with that much power can live out of the ghost zone for so long because they had to regenerate there power.

As quickly as he could Danny grabbed Clockwork, and Valerie and Danni followed.

Clockwork smiled and flew back to his lair without hesitation.

Valerie and Danni had disappeared before long.

Danny never got to talk to them and wondered if they were mad or sad.

Danny went home and noticed it was kind of late.

"Danny come here and look at the new thermos I have made." Jack said.

Danny did that and without question Jack grabbed his thermos and pulverized it with a hammer.

Danny's mouth couldn't have been no wider but it was.

He looked and saw every bit of his work going up in the air.

The Lunch Lady Ghost and Spectras both escaped out of the thermos.

"What's the matter Danny you never use it. I see that Danny Phantom kid stealing it from you all the time."

Danny grabbed the new thermos that Jack was going to give him and shoved himself up the room.

Danny locked the door with a slam and a bit of curses.

He was left to go to sleep looking at his new thermos polished and shined.


	7. Jealousy

Apparently Jack could tell Danny was mad at him because Danny didn't look or speak to him.

Danny was going to forget all about the award because even if he caught Spectras again he had to get Ember who was a lot stronger.

Suddenly he was stopped while he was walking on the sidewalk.

Valerie and Danni stopped him and had a present they presented to him The Lunch Lady Ghost and Spectras.

"How did ya'll guys do this."

"We went hunting for Ember as soon as you saved out lives and couldn't find her but found these 2 instead."said Danni.

"They were so easy to beat this time because Spectras didn't have her youth and strength and well the Lunch Lady Ghost is just easy to beat."said Valerie.

Danny couldn't have been no happier!

He grabbed them in a ghost cage and put them in the new thermos...

It worked even greater than usual.

Danny was happy.

Valerie ran and smiled at Danny.

Danny couldn't help but smile back.

He saw Danni leave too.

"What was that about?"questioned Sam who was behind him.

It startled Danny and he could not answer.

You know Danny I have been your friend ever since pre-k and she has been your friend when she thinks your good from helping Danni and learning the secret about Vlad.

Sam walked off with a speechless Tucker behind her.

Danny was thinking just when something good happens something bad happens..

Danny did have feelings for Sam it was just he didn't want to admit it.

He followed her and said, "Sam lets get some burgers at the NastyBurger and talk."

Sam couldn't say no.

"fine..."

They walked into the restaurant.

They sat down and Danny paid.

"Sam I just smiled to Valerie. Plus you know how I lost those ghost thinks to dad. Well they caught them and returned them to me!"

"So what . ..", Sam went on.

Danny knew this was stupid.

"Well if can't except the truth then bye!"

Danny left and slammed the door wishing he hadn't because Sam was fixing to get a free meal with his money.


	8. Ember

He was walking home wondering how on earth has Ember held out so long from him.

Then that is when he knew where Ember would be...

The Humpty Dumpty concert was coming up tomorrow and he knew Ember would not miss out for the world to ruin the band.

Freakshow had already embarrassed them one time when the reality gauntlet was at lurk.

Danny would wait for her.

Big mistake . . .

He went in home smiling and frowning because he was happy that he had the 2 ghost and he was sad that Sam was mad at him.

After all he does have affections for Sam.

He didn't know why she was grumpy of a smile. (Of course Danny is clueless. Lol)

He sat down and rest.

His parents were not even looking at him but then again they think that he is mad at them.

He noticed something out his window.

It was Ember plugging in cords into a radio station with max power.

She was grinning with that usual flame hair of hers.

She spotted Danny.

Danny ducked but it was too late.

Ember flew in and said, "Hello dipstick, I guess your girlfriend dumped you didn't she."

Danny was speechless.

He wanted to say something but didn't.

"Yeah well that's what happens dipstick. Anyway I didn't follow you just to talk about your girlfriend. Say bye ghostkid."

Suddenly Danny felt a shake within his body.

He saw Ember using her guitar like wild.

It was stronger than ever.

Before Danny could think he passed out.

He woke up and saw he it was dark.

He heard shouting and banging as if the Humpty Dumpty contest had begun.

He knew what was happening now.

He was in the egg that the band did.

Ember must have put him in there.

Then he heard Ember punching the band to the floor.

"All right guys", she was saying, "are ya'll ready to get this party started!"

He heard screams and banging.

Suddenly the egg was burst open revealing Danny.

Ember smiled and said, "Guess what Ember Mcclain found on her way hear? Hmm? Well I found Danny Phantom and in case ya'll would like to know who the ghostkid really is then follow me!"

Danny was trapped in a force field of the huge egg.

Every minute his ghost form was unrevealing itself.

You could already see his pants.

Then it reached his neck.

He was completely changing back to his regular form.

Everybody gasped as the sight they saw.


	9. Madness

Everybody was staring at Tucker and Sam who had taken a huge hit with the wires that exploded out of Ember's guitar.

Sam was laying again half dead on the grass.

Tucker was just plain hurt, nothing big but Sam had suffered the biggest hit.

Sam had blood on her plaid shirt.

Danny yelled.

It knocked out a ghostly wail which knocked the force field out of the way.

He was finally free.

He could change to his ghost form before anybody saw.

He did just that.

He went down to Sam and yelled.

Sam was nearly dead.

It reminded him of Danni when she was in this position.

No he was not going to let this happen again.

He got up and walked towards Ember.

She laughed and kicked him.

He was knocked against the grass.

He got back up.

Ember laughed again and said, "You really think I am useless without those wires then you are very wrong for I was just charging my guitar and it needed out anyway or my guitar would explode. Haahhahahahahahahah. Thanks for that or otherwise I would have to risk my life to plug out those wires. Hahhaahhahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Danny's ghost powers were soaring through the air.

He was raging mad.

He was not going to let Sam die.

He was gaining power each step.

Ember felt his power and said, "Okay ghostkid let me warm up."

She slammed her guitar against her leg as it busted.

Danny couldn't believe his eyes.

Suddenly power emerged from her broken guitar.

It went into Ember as if she was being consumed.

Danny could see her power.

It was more stronger than Spectras's.

Ember was even _faster_ than Spectras.

She jumped in the air doing a somersault and kicked Danny in the jaw.

Blood flew in the air as she hit him.

Danny annoyed it and grabbed her by her leg.

Ember wasn't too happy then.

Danny threw her across stadium as her head hit the metal.

Suddenly she disappeared Danny turned around and Ember punched him.

Then Danny heard people shouting, "Ember Ember Ember."

Ember grew strength as the chanting went on.

Ember used a purplish beam that hit Danny in the stomach.

He coughed and punched Ember back.

Ember dodged it.

Danny thought of an idea that he wish he thought of on Spectras.

Ember jumped in the air again and as she did Danny used his Ice powers to freeze her in air.

It made Ember frozen fall to the floor.

She busted with the cracking ice.

Lucky for Ember though that it didn't damage her.

Then Danny quickly used his thermos.

It sucked her into the thermos.

He carried Sam and Tucker to his place.

Sam was really just faking she was hurt now.

Tucker was never hurt.

Danny apologized to Sam.

Sam blushed and said, "It's okay."

Again she faked she was hurt and said, "Danny my leg hurts."

He got her an ice bag.

She smiled and said, "Your so gullible Danny I am just faking that I am hurt."

Danny got a little angry and pretended he knew.

Sam went home and so did Tucker.

Danny watched as they left and knew he could collect his prize from Walker now.

But first he went to bed.


	10. Walker

Danny woke up quite early and went into the ghost zone.

Then he went towards Walker's prison.

Walker was surprised to see Walker there waiting for him.

Danny rushed towards him and Danny gave him the thermos.

Walker said go.

"But you ... owe me..."

"GO"

Danny wouldn't move until he was paid.

Then ghost police came and rushed towards him and Danny had no choice but to leave.

Danny went home.

A couple of hours later the 3 ghost Danny caught fell to the floor at his knees.

They explained to him what Walker had done to them.

It was so violent they didn't mention it all.

They decided to team up with Danny to defeat Walker.

Danny thought he would forget about the money.

They sneaked around the prison and walked towards Walker.

"Well , Well , You have returned..."

The cowardly ghost whimpered behind Danny.

Danny used a plasma ray and it hit Walker straight in the face but Walker caught it and threw it at Ember but for some reason it hit Ember so hard that she was stuck against the wall.

Danny was amazed and Walker started beating up the others.

They were scared of him!

Danny wasn't though.

He went towards Walker and used his ice powers to freeze him.

It didn't even damage him for some reason but it froze the jail and all the ghost escaped.

They circled around Walker and Walker got a little scared.

They all attacked him and Walker finally gave up.

But that didn't stop them.

Walker had scars all over him when they were done.

The ghost all helped build a jail that would keep Walker in it and when it was done they put him in it .

Walker was nearly dead but they just tortured him the way that he has tortured them not purpose to kill him.

They all laughed at him and Danny turned the tables by using his new thermos to suck everyone of them up.

His thermos was going to explode but he still had room for one more . . . . Walker.

He unfreed Walker and said, "Okay Walker they are all in this thermos and me and you are going to duel over the thermos."

Walker laughed and said, "You are an idiot ghost kid. I can beat you with a hand behind my back."

"Well then prove it!"

Danny and Walker were standing on the platform fixing to duel.

They got ready and Walker grinned as Danny shot out a couple beams.

Again Walker grabbed it and threw it at Danny like he did at Ember.

Only Danny didn't whimper and he dodged it.

Walker grabbed Danny and slammed him against the wall.

Danny was paralyzed far a couple seconds.

Then he gained control and hit Walker in the jaw.

Danny used his ghostly wail why he was off guard.

He then used his ice powers to freeze him but this time they worked.

But . .. . not for long.

He defrosted and used a blueish beam that turned into a hand.

It kept on trying to smash Danny.

Danny ran and froze it.

He tried lifting it and threw it at Walker.

Walker was plunged into the ground.

Danny laughed and said, "Well you were easier than Spectras and Ember."

Walker grunted and said, "You won now take it and go away."

Danny had a better idea.

He lifted Walker out of the ground and caught his arms and put the fenton cuffs on his hands.

Walker was now arrested.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I CANT ESCAPE!"

"Oh that is just cuffs you know there a lot harder to get of than you would think huh!"

Walker gave him a dirty look and Danny grabbed the thermos and used it to capture Walker.

It worked and he knew he had to do something with the thermos before it overflowed.

He knew just the place.

He went to Vlad's house and let all the ghost fly like wild.

It destroyed Vlad's lair.

Vlad was furious!

"Daniel!!!!!"

Danny ran out before he caught him.

He went home and stared out at the view looking at Sam in her house wondering if she was still mad at him.


End file.
